Bedtime Playmates
by Jiggary
Summary: Nobu sleeps with Nana behind her husband's back.  Takumi knows of his wife's infidelity but acts oblivious.  Takumi intends payback.  Takumi & Nobu.  Implied Shinich & Nobu.  Yaoi! MY VERY EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT! READ & REVIEW!


**Bedtime Playmates**

**Written By Jiggary**

**Beta'd by ©lL0tus**

**Contents Rated Mature**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: NANA and its beloved characters belong solely to Ai Yazawa. "Bedtime Playmates" belongs to Jiggary-kun but she doesn't earn a penny for her bizarre imagination. All homosexual characters depicted in this story are above the ages of eighteen.

Summary: Nobu sleeps with Nana behind her husband's back. Takumi knows of his wife's infidelity but acts oblivious. Takumi intends payback. Takumi & Nobu. Yaoi!

Warning: This fanfiction is rated mature for explicit sex, vulgarity, and sexual assault. If you're not able to stomach such explicit contents, please don't read. It's fairly detailed I think.

* * *

_**Bedtime Playmates**_

* * *

"_**Y-you sick sonovabitch…,"**_** a hoarse voice groaned.**

Smirking menacingly Takumi dragged his lithe tongue against the feverish expanse of Nobu's chest trailing behind slick threads of saliva. He intertwined his pale lanky fingers within the blond's disheveled hair expertly manipulating his rival's thrashing head. His other hand tightly held the lad's writhing wrists preventing his escape. Sitting atop Nobu's smaller body, he straddled the violent boy effortlessly restraining him. As he looked down at the helpless boy beneath him, he couldn't help the need to sate the animalistic urge surging his system.

"_You fucked her didn't you?"_ he breathed haughtily, hungry lips pressing firmly against the lad's heated skin, _"You fucked my wife."_

He devoured Nobu's perk nipple within his warm wet mouth gnawing on it as if it was his favorite appetizer. Disregarding Nobu's jabbered complaints, he nipped and sucked intently on the blond's hardening flesh delighting in the low throaty groans and whimpers that escaped his lubricated throat. His pointed tongue toyed with the sensitive bud caressing it with swift variable strokes. Scowling Takumi pronounced, _"You fucked Nana behind my back and I know you did."_

Nobu whimpered huskily as Takumi sucked greedily on his excited flesh his smaller form flailing about beneath the dark-haired guitarist's larger body. His violent flails however only stimulated friction between their bodies as he wrapped Takumi between his long sinuous legs attempting to flip their positions. But his efforts to dominate the older man ceased immediately as Takumi bit down on his erected nipple causing a harsh pained shrill to erupt from far beyond his throat.

Briefly satisfied, Takumi released the blond's hardened flesh from between his teeth to admire his mouthwatering work. Bruised and flushed...just how he enjoyed it. His mouth latched on to Nobu's pierced ear to flick at the silver rings that adorned his earlobe. Savoring the blond's unique flavor he murmured, _"How do you propose we settle this infidelity?" _Smiling sneakily, Takumi nibbled on Nobu's fleshy earlobe tongue darting out to suck fixedly on the boy's responsive shell. _"Mhm Nobu?"_

"_You fucking bastard…you think…,"_ soft uncontrollable whimpers forced past the lad's hoarse throat as he tried speaking coherently. _"What was that? Did you say something, love?"_ Takumi needled tauntingly against the boy's hot skin grounding his pelvis against Nobu's own to arouse strange pleasurable feelings. Nobu gasped moaning subconsciously.

"_Agh…asshole…ngh!"_

"_Oh yes, I can't wait…,"_ he cooed freeing the boy's fair head of his stern manipulation only to have his hand wander down south to his throbbing erection, _"…to ram my rigid cock into your tight sultry hole."_ He yanked vigorously on his hardened tool masturbating to delicious thoughts of penetrating the writhing body beneath him. _"I am going to fuck you just how you fucked her,"_ he declared fiercely milking his penis of its warm clammy essence. Withdrawing his hand from his leaking arousal, he pressed prodding fingers into his rival's mouth coating the boy's pulpous lips with semen. _"Suck,"_ he ordered.

Turning away from the slick fingers that urged his pasted lips hot semen coated his flushed cheeks and jaw enhancing his sexual appeals. His silky eyelids closed briefly enshrouding burnt sienna irises. He cringed as Takumi forced his face back in place his eyes and teeth clenching in absolute defiance. Cum soused fingers thrust past taut barrier to invade his heated cavern. _"Suck,"_ Takumi demanded sternly as he assaulted the lad's sodden mouth. Disregarding the demon lord's order Nobu opted instead to bite down on his intruding fingers.

Uttering profanely Takumi yanked his wounded hand away from the blond's scathing mouth bringing it back down to backhand the boy hard across his face. Sheer rage flared his ashen orbs as he grasped the black spiked collar that slackly clasped Nobu's slender neck hauling him closer. Forcing their mouths nearer he threatened, _"Fine. I'll fuck you without proper preparation then."_ He tore the lad's lips apart with his spade-shaped tongue dominating their fierce kiss or rather their duel of lodging and driving out. Untangling his hand from Nobu's unkempt hair Takumi lowered it reaching for the boy's budding arousal. He groped the clad bulge giving it a firm squeeze.

Securing his long legs around Takumi's hips, Nobu attempted breaking away from the callous man yet again flailing relentlessly in his efforts. His violent writhing forced the older musician's restraint to come somewhat loose concluding their flipped positions. Straddling Takumi's hips Nobu grabbed him by his shirt collar lugging him forward. He raised his unoccupied hand fisting it to cuff the living daylight out of the handsome bastard. But before he could land an efficient blow to his rival's face, the older man stopped him seizing his wrists in his efforts.

Smirking barefacedly at Nobu's scowling face Takumi brought the boy's clenched fists to his mouth giving each tautened hand a lingering kiss. Bucking his hips upward he grinded his goaded cock against the lad's clothed erection. _"I have a proposition,"_ he declared flipping their positions suddenly. _"For every time you fuck Nana…,"_ he proposed lowering his taunting lips to the blond's nearest ear, _"…I get a go at you."_ Grimacing at the man's absurd offer Nobu persisted thrashing about wanting to get away from the sex-crazed psycho.

Stripping off his loose tie Takumi bound the blond's writhing wrists to the bedpost using the silken cloth as a mean of restriction. With his thighs, he straddled the immature guitarist ceasing the boy's violent movement. _"What do you say love? Have we a deal?"_ He dragged his lanky fingers against the extent of Nobu's feverish skin caressing the delicate curves he encountered. Tilting his playmate's head back, he sucked vigorously on the lad's tender throat saying between brief pauses, _"Of course Nana wouldn't have to know if that's what you fear."_ Withdrawing from Nobu's moistened throat he smirked promising, _"It will be our dirty little secret."_

Outraged at the bastard's nonchalant words Nobu exploded tears of frustration welling up in his eyes, _"Screw you, you fucking asshole!"_ His cheeks flushed fervently as he wept brawling indignantly, _"You don't deserve her, not at all." _Wriggling beneath his nemesis' larger body he panted erratically crying out, _"You stole her away from me when you didn't even love her! WHY?"_ Sniffling noisily, he glared heatedly at the black-haired musician wanting nothing but a chance to pummel his poker face into the Earth. _"Why?"_

Observing the blond Takumi stated surlily, _"Whether I love my wife or not is of no concern to you."_ Scowling he seized Nobu's chin between his nimble fingers jerking his head up, _"Stay out of our business."_ He pressed his lithe tongue to Nobu's cheek dragging it against the dampened skin lapping up the lad's warm tears. Entangling his fingers within his rival's tender tendrils, he forced their lips together plunging his tongue into Nobu's mouth. He sucked ardently on the boy's pink organ taking great pleasure in the passionate feeling of their entwined tongues.

Caressing Nobu's chiseled abdomen Takumi lowered his mouth to the blond's slender neck gnawing intently on his soft skin. He adorned the lad's neck with rough bite marks claiming him for the night. The hand stroking Nobu's abdominal region traveled south grappling his stiffening bulge. Cupping the blond's sleek-clad erection, he dragged his laving tongue toward his rival's taut pelvis undoing the boy's leather pants using his teeth. Seizing Nobu's erected cock he engulfed the firm head within his watering mouth bathing it in saliva.

Nobu kept at bay the melodious tremors in his voice wanting to save himself from farther humiliation. Attempting to cross his sprawled legs, he struggled violently against the persistent force pushing them apart. His lithe structure flexed tortuously beneath Takumi's manipulation responding erotically to the man's brute caresses. He trembled visibly as Takumi blew cool air on his throbbing member, quiet gasps surpassing his tautening throat. Writhing sporadically, Nobu bucked his hips to meet Takumi's opened mouth heat over surging his system. He moaned lowly as Takumi pressed his hips to dark silken quilts holding him still.

Lost in his naiveté Nobu failed to realize he was quickly losing himself to the insensitive man's sinful talents.

Shedding the blond of his leather pants Takumi swiftly brought his mouth to the lad's naked thigh nibbling attentively on his raw skin. He sucked intently on the pale exterior turning it a rosy hue. Grasping the blond's rigid arousal he smirked up at the boy asking wickedly, _"Have you ever been fucked my love?"_ Nobu buried his flushed face to the swirled patterned linens moaning erratically as Takumi consistently pumped his swollen hardness. Immersed in his subconscious he wrapped his long legs around the shorthaired musician' board shoulders pushing forward. Nearing climax he thrust up into Takumi's fisted hand craving release. _"Ah…ahhh…hate you!"_

Takumi lowered his other hand to the blond's rear end fondling his fleshy cheeks. Observing Nobu's petrified visage he frowned, _"Who was it?"_ Pressing his lubricated fingers against the boy's tight opening he persisted, _"It must've been that shitty brat no? Okazaki?"_ He plunged his lanky digits into the blond's scorching core fucking him senseless, _"Ah well, it won't matter when I'm screwing you."_ Vigorously jerking Nobu's aroused tool he slurped up his milky white essence declaring, _"I'll fuck you so good you'll never want to spend another night with that snooty brat again."_ He took Nobu deep within his mouth sucking fixedly on his bloated cock. Once satisfied he withdrew smirking, _"Even Nana won't be enough to quench your sexual urges once I'm through with you."_

Moaning shallowly Nobu pressed himself into Takumi briefly forgetting his disgust. "_Nghhhh_…_no more…,"_ he begged meaningless tears falling against his flushed cheeks and temples, _"…nah!"_ Disregarding Nobu's urgent plea Takumi kept pumping his ripened jewel his slick fingers thrusting into and out of his rival's tight fiery passage. _"No more?"_ he goaded amused taking in the boy's ruddy appearance, _"You want me to stop?"_ Glowing bright red Nobu shook his head violently wanting the man to continue pleasuring him. Takumi chuckled lowly at the blond's indecisiveness deliberately ceasing his movements, _"You're being unfair."_ Rising his cum soaked hand he reached for the boy's delicate face demanding, _"What is it you want really?"_ He grasped Nobu's smooth chin between his elegant fingers insisting, _"Tell me."_

Pressing his thin eyelids together, Nobu breathed softly ecstasy lacing his hoarse voice,_ "…ahhh…more…want more!"_ He shivered feeling intense heat surging his system, _"…ngh!"_ Takumi smirked barefacedly at the boy's wanton behavior enjoying the erotic display in front of him. _"More?"_ he cooed licking up the blond's salty tears, _"More what love?"_ Nobu reddened noticeably drowning in embarrassment, _"…ahhh…lemme come bastard!"_ Quivering he bucked his hips pleading completion, _"Please!"_ The shorthaired musician's lips widened at the boy's urgent cries grinning a shit-eating grin. _"You wanna come darling?"_ he lowered his mouth to the boy's nearest ear murmuring naughtily, _"You'll have to earn your favors."_

Reaching forward he seized the boy's fettered hands uttering, _"You've been a good boy so far so I'll treat you accordingly." _Untying Nobu's bruised wrists he dragged his wet tongue lazily against the lad's feverish expanse soothing his irritated skin. With nimble fingers, he continued fucking the blond's taut hot hole forcing croaky moans and whimpers to erupt from his tender throat. He kissed Nobu fiercely pressing his tongue aggressively against the younger guitarist's velvety appendage. He smirked evilly when he felt slender digits fastened themselves within his short silken strands intensifying contact. He wrapped his wandering arm about the boy's smaller body pulling him nearer. _"Relax,"_ he comforted the tawny-eyed blond who clamped down on his intruding fingers, _"It will hurt less."_

Behind sealed eyelids Nobu saw turquoise a fair hue that belonged to his licentious lover Shinichi. In his lustful haze he held fast to his lover's subtle beige strands bringing their lips closer deepening their intimacy. Pushing his domineering tongue against Shinichi's own, he sucked urgently on his lover's lithe organ craving affection. With his lean legs wrapped securely around the younger man's waist he grinded his erection into his lover's swollen bulge stirring desire. _"…more…want more!" _he whined pushing down on the actor's forceful fingers groaning, _"…nghhh…Shin-chan…more!"_

Takumi ceased his thrusting fingers yanking back Nobu's head as he did so. Through nerveless calculating eyes, he observed the flushed boy soaking up his wanton appearance. Fair lashes adorned the blond's closed eyelids and his pulpous lips staid bruised and swollen from Takumi's abusive kisses. His reddening skin glistened vividly with moisture amplifying his sexual singularity. Aggravated Takumi jerked Nobu's face back in place sternly demanding, _"Look at me."_ Pale silken lids peeled apart slowly unveiling soft ginger orbs that flared needily with gluttonous want. Nobu gazed hungrily at the older musician his better judgment obscured by his rival's wondrous touch.

Takumi pressed his face to Nobu's bare shoulder closely embracing the boy's smaller body. Breathing in the blond's delicious smell he cooed, _"I'd gladly tend to your needs. But you see love, there's a dilemma."_ Fastening his teeth to the lad's bruised nipple he gnawed intently on the aroused bud taunting, _"It seems you no longer recognize me."_ Withdrawing his fingers from the boy's half-prepped opening, he grasped his throbbing member instead yanking it for satisfaction. Nobu clung blindly to Takumi his hands hauling the pleasure seeker nearer, _"Aahh…Shin-chan…ngh!"_

"_Stop calling me by that bastard's name already,"_ the egoistic tycoon scowled surlily pulling away from the unsatisfied blond. _"Talk about a fucking hard off,"_ he grumbled cynically.

Fisting Takumi's shirt within his small hands Nobu gazed dazedly at the man confused by his sudden withdrawal. He tugged anxiously on the dark silken fabric softly begging, _"Shin-chan, don't leave m-me like t-this."_ Encircling Takumi's neck he pulled his rival to him, securing his lithe legs around the man's narrowed hips, _"…aahhh! Shin…I wanna c-come!"_ Takumi frowned irritated by the blond's subconscious reaction. He wanted dearly to remove that arrogant brat's name from his uke's reveries as it was grating on his nerves. Breathing an exasperated sigh, he disentangled himself from Nobu flipping the boy over onto his stomach, _"Ah well, can't let a good fuck go to waste, can I?"_

Nobu shivered visibly as Takumi's lecherous hands fondled his plump ass parting his flushed cheeks in the process. He pressed his face into the padded mattress groaning unintelligibly as he felt something wet and velvety slithered past his clamping anus. His lithe structure rose unconsciously forming an imperfect arch as the demon lord's deft tongue violated him mercilessly. He fisted his quaking hands within the silken bed sheets feeling an overwhelming surge of pleasure sway his system. _"Aaahhh…Shin!"_ He buried his face into soft quilts muffling his desperate cry.

Takumi ignored the blond's stifled moan paying attention to his task instead. Thrusting his lithe organ into Nobu's heated passage, he stroked his insides thoroughly savoring the lad's unique taste. With deft fingers, he spread the blond's rosy cheeks further apart shoving his lengthened tongue deeper into the boy's fiery core. Bathing the younger musician's rectum with saliva, he worked diligently to prepare him for the grand finale, enjoying himself all the while. Extracting his tongue from the blond's puckered hole, he replaced it with his nimble fingers thrusting them in to the hilt. His slick fingers filled the boy completely easing into and out of him with eagerness. With his roving hand, he grasped his goaded cock swiftly pumping it to climax.

Once he completed the necessary groundwork, Takumi withdrew his fingers from Nobu's contracting passage bringing them to hold his quivering hips still. Positioning himself at the blond's flushed entrance he rammed into the warm tightness that swallowed him up wholly. He trembled slightly as waves of ecstasy coursed through his body rousing a sadistic demon that slept at bay. Holding on to Nobu's slender hips Takumi adjusted himself to the boy's constricting walls before pulling out almost all the way to slam back right into his shuddering form. He thrust violently into the dazed blond pounding him senseless into the lush mattress. One of his hands retreated from Nobu's hip favoring instead to roam the silky contours of the boy's pelvis. He grasped the blond's weeping member within his fisted hand stroking it with alacrity a speed only the demon lord possessed.

Heaving shallowly Nobu fastened his slim fingers around the headboard's curvy railings tightening his grasp as unwavering pleasure rocked his body. His fair lashes pressed together jointly eyelids clenching sporadically as wanton desires overruled his sanity. His blond strands were moist and glistening with sweat sticking unusually to his forehead and temples. He chomped down on his swollen lip nibbling unconsciously on it as he buried his face sideways into soft puffy pillows. The overbearing sense of ecstasy he felt proved too much for his puny form rendering him helplessly vulnerable._ "S-stop…no more…no more,"_ he pleaded unintelligibly longing for the discharge his sandy haired lover deprived him of, _"Aaaahhh Shiinnn!"_

Despite hearing Nobu's raspy outburst Takumi kept on pounding into the boy's taut backside. Insatiable lust overwhelmed his sense and soon petty matters such as false recognition no longer concerned him. He canted his head backward eyes flaring needily as he hammered into his delusional lover. Dragging his nifty fingers along the delicate dips of Nobu's spine, he traced it gingerly fingertips ghosting over the tender skin. He brought his lips to Nobu's pierced ear tongue darting out to flick at the silver rings that penetrated the lad's fleshy lobe, _"Fuck, you're so damn constricting."_ Groaning with delight Takumi pressed himself firmly against Nobu's naked back intensifying friction as he rubbed their bodies together.

Fastening his fervent lips to Nobu's pale nape Takumi trailed wet sloppy kisses alongside the boy's clenched jaw inciting husky moans from beyond his sore throat. He sucked roughly on the tender skin beneath his luscious lips nipping and gnawing on it with intensity. _"Mhm…delicious, you're too delicious my sweet darling,"_ he breathed shallowly against the lad's swollen lips, _"I want you even more now."_ Grabbing a hold of the boy's flaxen hair, he yanked his head back forcing their mouths together. Before plunging his lithe tongue into Nobu's luscious heat, he traced the full plumpness of his beloved's soft lips delighting in his breathless gasps.

"_Haaahhh…Shiinn!"_ Nobu whimpered impatiently, _"…I'm gonna c-come!"_

Just as Nobu was about to orgasm, Takumi tightly gripped his bloated cock within his relentless grasp hindering the inevitable. _"As I have said before,"_ he teased flicking his tongue against the boy's sensitive earlobe, _"You'll have to earn your favors."_ Easing out the blond's taut passage Takumi needled tauntingly, _"You're gonna come?"_ He hauled Nobu onto his clothed lap their slick foreheads pressing together in the process, _"Then come darling."_ Nobu complied eagerly but only because his mind was racing aimlessly and he desperately craved release.

Grasping the shorthaired man's rock hard member Nobu directed it toward his puckered entrance. And with a sudden impatient jerk, he impaled himself upon the long bulky mass that was Takumi's manhood. Easing himself onto the demon lord's stiffening staff, he swallowed him wholly warm compressive walls engulfing him. Nobu held on tightly to Takumi's dark silken shirt, pale fingers clenching the sleek fabric as pleasurable waves surged his system. Lifting his hips he eased off the man's hardened tool until a fraction of it remained buried within his taut opening. In a fleeting instant, he swallowed him up again his body writhing from sheer ecstasy. Pressing his flushed face to the depths of Takumi's neck he breathed in his delicious smell.

Holding fast to Nobu's ripened jewel Takumi pressed the arc of his thumb into its sopping opening denying Nobu his release. Using his other hand, he jerked the boy's fairer head back simultaneously attaching his mouth to his moistened throat. With a sly grin etched upon his lips he nibbled on the lad's delicate skin claiming him with slick possessive love bites. _"Has Nana already seen this side of you?"_ he goaded cynically a sinister glint irradiating his dark grey eyes. Squeezing Nobu's rigid girth he deliberately teased its blunt head with swift demanding strokes, _"Tell me."_

Blinking animatedly Nobu stared up into dark callous orbs that harbored pure unadulterated bliss. _"Sh-Shin-c-chan?"_ he hesitated uncertainly. Gazing into lust-filled eyes Nobu felt as if a pail of ice-cold water had suddenly splashed over his burning form dousing the warmth he felt previously. An unstable concoction of panic, disbelief, and indignation clouded his sanity as he attempted pulling away from his black-haired nemesis. _"Y-you?"_ he blurted franticly accusive eyes wide as he shoved opened-palmed against the larger man's dampened chest, "Lemme go you b-bloody asshole!" Wild abrupt thrusts shook his small structure as he struggled violently within the firm embrace that confined him, _"L-Lemme go!"_ Heaving long shaky breaths, he breathed in the exotic fragrance belonging to his vigorous bedmate, _"Tak- …haaahh!"_

"_Took you long enough,"_ Takumi smirked broadly, _"I was growing limp just hearing you breathe that brat's name."_ Leaning back against the silken mattress his dark head descended to lie upon the soft fluffy pillows that adorned the bed. He enclosed the lad's writhing wrists within his hands halting the persevering strikes that were aiming for his handsome face_. "I'm glad you've finally returned from your fantasies,"_ he taunted cynically thrusting up into the smaller body atop him. He intended to strike goal a bundle of nerves he knew would bring his playmate absolute elation, _"But now that you've come to your senses I'm feeling a tad annoyed."_ His swift movements became sadistic and hardhearted as he hammered into the flailing body sitting atop him, _"So keep in mind that I'm the one fucking you brainless."_

Nobu groaned out several stifled complaints as a fusion of pain and pleasure rocked his body. He felt as if a wooden stick had been jammed up his ass assaulting the soft tenderness of his contracting walls as it ruthlessly forced into and out of him. It hurt dearly but the pleasure he felt relieved him somewhat. Even so, the pleasure wasn't nearly enough to douse the sickening pain that seized him. Through gritted teeth he hissed at the dark-haired man lips quivering as he sucked in a shaky breath, _"Y-you…you good f-for nothing bastard!"_ He tried pulling away from Takumi's brutal thrusts but failed successfully when his rival seized his sweaty hips, _"You're always…always so cruel…always hurting people…always!"_

He blinked stupidly as Takumi abruptly forced him into the luxurious mattress beneath them rendering him breathless and anxious. He inhaled sharply as he felt an unrelenting force impaled his delicate flesh a shrilled cry emitting from his opened lips. His amber eyes glassed over with spilt tears from the pain he suffered as he whimpered shamelessly. _"It…it h-hurts…it hurts!"_ he groused croakily pushing his balled up fists against the other's clammy chest, _"It h-hurts…it h-hurts t-too much!"_

Takumi's ominous smirk widened a fraction at the pathetic sight of his beloved plaything. Had he broken him beyond repairs? No, just barely. He intended to enjoy his recreation to the fullest without any form of interruption whatever they may be. Sweeping his pink tongue over the shallow wounds his teeth created he grinned at the pained hiss he earned reveling in its feral melody. _"I've always thought you infuriating, a nuisance,"_ he kissed the lad's stinging injury savoring the raw taste of blood and sweat tainting his lips, _"But now that I've tasted you, you've proven quite valuable."_ He soothed the scathed skin beneath his lips warm breath cooling the burning sting, _"Even my dear wife can't compare."_ Caressing the slender dips of Nobu's taut torso, he murmured silkily ever so affectionately, _"You fascinate me."_

Takumi dug his fingernails into the lad's pale skin piercing through the thin layers of defense. Dragging sharp manicured claws along the delicate curves of the blond's sides, he carved long ugly welts from which blood seeped through. _"Tell me Nobu,"_ he started deliberately a firm grip seizing the boy's face as he repeated his previous inquiry, _"Has Nana already seen this side of you?"_ He planted a benign but deceptive kiss upon his lover's swollen lips smirking all the while, _"This wanton whorish side of you that knows only of my stiff spirited cock." _Plunging into the searing heat that suffocated him Takumi pushed the spread thighs that rested on either sides of his waist further apart. He aimed for a deeper angle just near his rival's abused prostate thrusting in harder faster and most violently into the constricting warmth.

"_B-bastard…,"_ Nobu groaned out harshly against the fullness of Takumi's plush lips, _"…h-hate you! I-I hate y-you so much!"_ He twisted his face away from the older man's pleasure seeking mouth intending on breaking the seemingly innocent kiss. His action however merely allowed Takumi full access to his bare neck. Curling his fingers within his bedmate's short black strands, he attempted pulling him away from his bruised integument. _"S-stop it…s-stop it y-you ass,"_ he hissed indignantly as Takumi bit down into his pale skin, _"S-stop it…y-you're hurting m-me."_ He cringed in agony as a numbing burst of pain pervaded the wounded area of his neck Takumi claimed, _"S-stop it already!"_

Licking his wet lips Takumi smiled a sweet almost sickening smile. _"And what if I don't want to stop?"_ he insisted cockily ravishing the hot reddened flesh beneath his taunting lips. Gripping the reluctant boy's magic wand, he pumped it repeatedly humming softly almost teasingly as he felt its growing size. _"I have no intention of stopping now Nobu,"_ he averred arrogantly digging his perfectly manicured fingernails into the lad's soppy arousal, _"You need me as much as I need you."_ He kissed the blond hungrily muffling the raw breathless whimpers that escaped his parched throat, _"I won't let you deny me my pleasure."_

Stiffening involuntarily a sweltering burst of raw unadulterated bliss blinded Nobu as he came suddenly. His impulsive form stilled as a bursting discharge of white gooey substance left his compressed opening. A raw rasping cry slipped his pale lips as he came spilling all that could have been his beloved creations, his children. His glutinous essence clung onto the delicate pale skin of his and Takumi's pelvic regions and lower abdomens. And he heaved erratically as his rapist continued violating his tautening core. _"N-No…no more,"_ he fought desperately for control of his faltering voice, _"E-Enough…ENOUGH ALREADY!"_

Takumi startled, stared dumbfound at the reluctant body beneath him, and then smirked widely, cunningly. _"Come again?"_ he demanded smugly of his red-faced companion who glowered vehemently at him,_ "I'm afraid I didn't catch you the first time."_ His rich baritone voice dripped solely of raw unadulterated sarcasm and he chuckled huskily, _"Selective hearing can be quite efficacious nowadays. Wouldn't you agree darling?"_ He leant forward taking in the lad's tender lobe within his hot fervent mouth. Two strokes, three strokes followed as he flicked his succulent tongue sensually along the svelte dips of the reddened ear. After only having received the lad's bullheadedness Takumi grew impatient of his steep reluctance,_ "Now, it's quite rude of you to disregard my needs love."_

Writhing about the blond twisted at strange peculiar angles unintentionally bringing their bodies nearer. An agonizing gasp slipped his cracked lips as he felt the sudden clash of silver digging into his skin. Takumi had his teeth hooked within the loop of his designer earring and ever so slightly, he tugged pulling on it. The pressure applied was excruciating but not nearly enough to break skin. Bringing his lips to the blond's pale throat Takumi adorned it with slick feather light kisses thickening trails of saliva glistening against dampening skin.

The blond whimpered arching wantonly into the larger body atop him. His lovely face flushed red from intensifying shame and umbrage, a growing bitterness seizing him. He could no longer differentiate between pleasure and pain. It was all too similar. Despite his firm reluctance, Nobu found himself or rather his traitorous body reacting to Takumi's slick skillful maneuvers. Groaning he fastened his fingers within the darkening strands of Trapnest's ex-leader. And without much thought or patient, he pushed Takumi's head to his neck allowing him more access to his soft moistened flesh.

"_Tsk-tsk-tsk…, look how contradictive you've become,"_ he ridiculed feasting on the offering between his opened lips. _"You selfishly demand no more of me yet covetously hunger for the barest of my touch,"_ he persisted smirking wickedly. Toying with the squishy whitish fluid beneath his fingertips, he smeared it lazily against the lad's swollen lips. _"Uhnn,"_ he grunted gruffly feeling a rather unpleasant force tugging incessantly on his short blackened hair. Agitated he frowned threatening surlily, _"Keep that up and I promise you'll have much more to regret."_

Nobuo didn't seem the least bit concerned about his rival's discomfort. He simply persisted yanking the soft silken strands within his unrelenting grasp disregarding the obvious threat. His murky irises shone defiantly angered by the demon lord's raw obscenity. He couldn't believe the audacity of this blasted asshole fucking him as if he was some worthless, incorrigible whore. _"I-I don't have to listen to anything y-you say,"_ he seethed petulantly. _"Y-You're nothing but an unhappy fuck u-undeserving of all good things."_ He struggled hopelessly to keep his breathing steady. Every mouthful of air he sucked in felt as if it was his last, a terrible feeling given his circumstance.

Mirthless laughter pervaded the darkly lit chamber coalescing, mingling amid the breathless lad's raspy gasps. Takumi shifted his head a little, a bold gruesome smile gracing his handsome face. He felt a sudden surge of raw unadulterated bitterness. A sweet inebriated bitterness that called to him lured him to the darkest most sinister depth of insanity, his soul. He wasn't certain of what this feeling influencing his judgment might be but he didn't desire an immediate answer either. All that interest him now was the naked body lying beneath him. He didn't care one bit for strange sentiments or anything of the like. He just wanted to sate the insatiable lust manipulating his body.

"_I may have my faults,"_ he admitted bluntly bringing his lips to rest just above the boy's flushed cheek, _"But I assure you, I'm not as undeserving as you imply."_ Lewdly he dragged his outstretched tongue against the softness of his lover's tear streaked face tasting salt. _"And I certainly am no coward like you,"_ he averred sounding utterly disparaging, _"You're a spineless fool too afraid to claim what is just beyond your reach."_ Leaning back, he descended to lay atop the luxurious mattress firm arms slithering about his slender lover. With cruel intentions, a spiteful smile claimed his lips. _"What I have can never be yours Nobu. And it's only a matter of time before I take all that is yours."_

Seizing the lad's lithe wrists, he pulled them towards his chiseled chest palms pressing flat against his silken skin. _"Become mine,"_ he demanded lips forming a stern but deceitful smile. He couldn't bear the thought of letting his lover go, not after having just discovered how miraculous sex with him felt. _"Only I have what you need most,"_ he hissed directing the boy's reluctant hands along the silky contours of his perspiring torso. Thrusting deep into the lad's fiery core, he felt his looming orgasm. It wouldn't be too long before he came spilling all that would conclude his immoral lust. Now however, none of that mattered. He merely desired the blissfully pleasurable sensation of having himself buried deep within his lover's sinuous body.

"_Taaakuumii…,"_ Nobu slurred huskily. The intense feeling of Takumi hammering into him left him nearly incoherent.

He couldn't understand at all why the twofaced fucker wanted him in this shameful manner. Couldn't he have taken his revenge by some other mean? Even the idea of Takumi beating him to a blasted pulp seemed alluring. Anything but this sordid humiliation seemed a better mean. A choked sob rocked his weakened form, half-lidded eyes darkening with mixed sentiments, _"W-Why...why t-this?"_ Of course, he already knew the answer to his enquiry. He had dug his own grave sleeping with the demon lord's wife. Certainly, the sly bastard must have known of his wife's infidelity since the beginning. And what terrified Nobu even more was that his lover's husband did know. Takumi did know.

A pained gasp slipped the lad's moistened lips suddenly, _"D-Don't…ugh!"_

"_I'll do to you just as you've done to her,"_ Takumi averred a cynical twist to his pale lips. _"You'll come screaming my name in ecstasy until your throat burns,"_ a brief pause ensued before he gripped the boy's bruised hips. _"And when we're through, you'll come begging on your hands and knees for me to fuck you all over again."_ Without any signs of regrets or relent he pounded mercilessly into the sultry wet hub surging shockwaves of bliss and agony throughout the lad's writhing form. A pitiless smile claimed his lips as he whispered sweet nothings into his beloved's ear.

"_And we'll enjoy every moment of our time together, won't we love?"_

"_E-Enjoy?"_ gasped the infuriated boy derision evident in his harsh voice, _"Y-You expect me to enjoy t-this…this humiliation?"_ Breathing heavily Nobu reached forward grabbing fistfuls of his rival's blackening strands. Roughly, he yanked hauling the hedonist's head back. _"Haven't you shamed me enough?"_ he hissed sounding utterly livid. _"What more could you possibly want? My life? I-Is that it?"_ Pausing for breath, he turned his face away from the man's roving mouth. _"Well, it isn't something I'm willing to give you!"_ he panted heavily as Takumi sucked the sensitive skin of his neck, _"I am not something you can own!"_

Takumi stared in utter delight at the quaking form beneath him. He was starving, hungry for more than what he had already taken from his gorgeous partner. Still, that wasn't nearly enough to pacify his nigh insatiable lust. He wanted, needed much more than what he had already coerced from his adorable uke. The pleasure was overbearing, almost excruciating. But it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. And he felt that if he had to live a day without his 'most favorite' he'd die a slow miserable death. Unless of course, he chanced upon finding himself another pet who was as pleasing as his sweet delectable darling. But he was certain none other like this delicious blond existed. And after having tasted his dearest, he was more than assured of the boy's standing in his blackened heart.

Lowering his mouth to the lad's ear, he whispered wickedly taunting words falling from his lips as sweet as honey. _"Oh, believe what you want,"_ he gibed tongue gliding deliberately along the slopes of Nobu's ear, _"But it's not like it'd make a difference to me."_ Smirking broadly, he shoved his hot flesh into the blond's soft ear tasting the bitter tang of wax. The taste, it didn't repulse him though as he was too engrossed in pleasuring himself. Hammering into Nobu, he pumped harder, faster enjoying the swift steady pace in which the lad's sultry heat would swallow him up. The surging bliss engulfing him was so overwhelming he felt he had died a happy man and gone to heaven. _Almost._

Without warning, Takumi shifted their positions so that the blond was now sitting atop him, straddling his sturdy hips. Draping a possessive arm about his lover's waist, he hauled him closer, reeling him in to the extent where their breaths mingled. _"Can you feel me? How big I've grown?"_ he thrust further up into the convulsing lad smirking when the only response he earned was a stifled moan, "Now now, don't try to hide it. You know you love feeling me inside you." Burying his face between the junction of his lover's neck and shoulder, he swallowed suddenly succumbing to the raw intensity of his orgasm. And just like that, he came hard exploding deep within his younger lover his warmth filling Nobu to the hilt.

As relief washed over him, Takumi sighed content. The beast within him was sated now, but the delicious sight of his beloved doll was just too tempting. He was aroused again. _No surprise there._ Lifting the blond away from himself, he grinned smugly, his sappy essence slithering freely from between the boy's flushed ass cheeks and onto his milky thighs. _"Maa maa,"_ he dropped his lover's lithe body onto the soiled mattress as if he was a sack of potatoes, _"It seems my little friend here knows no limit."_ He stroked his bulging _friend_ for emphasis chuckling darkly at the disgusted look he earned, "_But don't worry your pretty little head off, love."_

"_You'll only love me more. I guarantee it."_

* * *

A/N: I need a complete bashing for delaying this fic for so long. Anywho, this is my early Christmas present to all NANA fans, so YATTA! REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give all of you cookies if you do!


End file.
